suzypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pute carnea pe tine fă (Explicit)
Primul single al artistei blonde, în colaborare cu mult iubita ei prietenă Andreea Tonciu, Mara Bănică și Nicki Minaj s-a dovedit a fi un ”succes”, acesta plasându-se pe Locul 30 în Top IancaFM, deși citez ”Nu îmi place acest cântec dar nu am ce să fac.” a declarat Sânziana Buruiană. Single-ul a fost înregistrat în 2015, dar abia anul acesta a fost făcut public. Versuri Yo B, Suzy, they ready Chiar așa mincinos ești? Let's go! Pute carnea pă tine fă, Jegoasa dracului, Dă-te-n pula mea nu știi cum te cheamă cu buletinu-n mână în pula mea și vii să țip aici, Băi deci eu am o carieră tu ești proastă?! (Suzy) I'm with some hood girls lookin' back at it Dacă tu ești însărcinată eu îmi tai gâtul S-au dat la toți iubiții mei. (Jegoasa dreacu) I do balls, Dal Mavericks, my Maybach, black magnet Penala asta, jigodia asta, javră ordinară... Păi tu ești ********* să spui așa ceva despre mine? Doamne ce caracter ce educație! Vă rog frumos, luați-o pe curva asta de aici! I curve that nigga, like a bad toss Adică hâhâhâ... Pute carnea pă tine fă, Jegoasa dracului, Dă-te-n pula mea nu știi cum te cheamă cu buletinu-n mână în pula mea și vii să țip aici, Băi deci eu am o carieră tu ești proastă?! (Suzy) Vezi că-ți sparg fața aia, ai înțeles? Tu nu-mi trântești tu mie ușa-n cap ... în față, da? ***** ce ești! Tu ai început ****** mă-ta, tu ai început de ce ... Kitty on pink (Suzy), pretty on fleek Băi băiatule eu te duc pe tine la detectorul de minciuni dacă nu încetezi, Fetița asta mă acuza pe mine că eu mă prostituez pe 300 de euro, Marș la coteț Marș fă la pușcărie pă 50 de ani... Deci vrei să ai bani? ... Termin cu telefoane Muncești ca un sclav și faci ce zic io ce faci Iaute cât poate să mintă deci ... Grasă urâtă! I'm whippin' that work, he diggin' that work I got it, 36 of that real Eu îmi cer scuze că am cunoscut un fraier ca tine, care vine acum la televizor și se laudă cu niște poze, da, îmi cer scuze! Pute carnea pă tine fă, Jegoasa dracului, Dă-te-n pula mea nu știi cum te cheamă cu buletinu-n mână în pula mea și vii să țip aici, Băi deci eu am o carieră tu ești proastă?! (Suzy) Tu chiar ești handicapat?! Numai țipa și aici! Vezi că-ți sparg fața aia, ai înțeles? Tu nu-mi trântești tu mie ușa-n cap ... în față, da? ***** ce ești! Penala asta, jigodia asta, javră ordinară ... Datorită mie și datorită lui Nicolae Mitea te aflii aici, ca să înțelegi! MAMĂ MAMĂ MAMĂ Ești o mincinoasă și eu n-o să mă cert cu iubitul meu din cauza ta că ești o mincinoasă Mamă ce strident e, haha... Vă pup doamnă! Deci asta nu scapă din mâna mea nebătută! Hahahaha... Numai țipa futu-ți morții mă-tii, numai țipa! Hihihi... Category:Single